Un amour infini
by Kheree
Summary: Yohji et Aya sont rentré au Koneko avec les Weiss après avoir accompli une mission. Yohji est particulièrement impatient de se retrouver seul avec Aya.


**Série :** Weiss Kreuz

**Pairing :** Yohji x Aya

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, Seki Tomokazu et Yuuki Hiro. Je les ai empruntés pour écrire cette courte fiction. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice dessus.

Un amour infini

Les Weiss venaient d'arriver au Koneko. Ils étaient tous dans un état d'épuisement total en raison de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Enfin, tous sauf un, Yohji était dans une forme éblouissante. Trop pour ses partenaires. Il avait de bonnes raisons s'être aussi gai. Maintenant qu'Aya lui avait avoué ses sentiments désormais plus rien ne faisait obstacle à ce qu'ils soient ensemble, il n'avait qu'un désir, se retrouver seul avec lui pour lui prouver la profondeur de son amour. Il mourrait d'envie de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres, de caresser sa peau, de découvrir son corps. Penser aux futurs moments intimes qu'ils allaient partager, rendait le blond rêveur. Il était plus qu'impatient d'y être.

— Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. » Déclara brusquement Aya en enlevant son manteau. « Je vous conseille d'en faire autant. Cet après midi nous ouvrons le magasin. »

— D'accord ! » Répondirent en cœur Ken et Omi avant de monter les escaliers qui les mèneraient à leurs chambres.

Quant à Yohji, il resta sur place, à observer son ami, l'air quelque peu surpris. Se coucher ? Pour dormir ? Certainement, mais pas avant d'avoir eu une discussion concernant leur aveu mutuel. Aya lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils en parleraient à la maison. Et maintenant, il voulait aller se reposer sans même en parler. Le blond fixa l'homme de ses rêves qui commençait à monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

— Attends, Aya !

Yohji le saisit par le bras. Le rouquin se retourna et le foudroya du regard. L'aîné eut un mouvement de recul en lisant la dureté dans ses yeux. Doucement, il le lâcha. Il recula d'un pas, préférant mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

— Pardon…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yohji ?

— Et bien… Tu avais dis que nous allions discuter de… de… de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

— Je suis fatigué.

Yohji n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Aya lui tourna le dos et reprit l'ascension des escaliers. Il était bien décidé à dormir. Il était complètement épuisé. Ils avaient tous eut une dure soirée, une nuit épouvantable. Même si le leader des Weiss était un dur à cuire, il n'était pas un surhomme. Le besoin de sommeil était bien présent en lui.

— Aya ! Tu avais promis que nous en parlerions en rentrant !

L'interpellé s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et fit face à son ami. Son regard était glacial. Il commençait à s'agacer. Si Yohji continuait à le saouler, il allait vite le remettre à sa place, sans la moindre hésitation. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il pouvait bien parler de ça après avoir dormi. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait d'attendre quelques heures ?

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait une telle promesse. J'ai dit que nous allions peut être en parler.

— De toute façon, avec toi c'est toujours comme ça… Quand quelque chose ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça, tu remets toujours à plus tard. Je me demande si tu ressens vraiment quelque chose pour moi.

Aya sursauta imperceptiblement. Pourquoi Yohji doutait-il de ses sentiments ? Il le connaissait pourtant. Il n'était pas du genre à mentir sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Il ne pouvait donc vraiment pas patienter ? Apparemment non… Son refus de parler avec lui, l'avait visiblement blessé. Aya n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Le blond était quelqu'un respirant la vie, qui ne se laissait pas abattre aussi facilement, gardant le sourire autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais là par sa faute, en quelques instants, il avait perdu tout ce que le rouquin aimait chez lui. Le leader des Weiss soupira puis descendit les escaliers. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

— Yohji… Ne fais pas la tête s'il te plait… Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

— Et pourtant tu l'as quand même fait !

— Excuse-moi… Mais je pensais que tu serais capable d'attendre ce soir… Je me suis trompé… J'en suis désolé… Si tu veux, allons en discuter dans la cuisine.

— Sans façon ! Tu veux dormir alors vas-y !

Aya sursauta et le fixa intensément. Il ne voulait plus avoir cette discussion avec lui ? Avait-il donc si mal pris son refus de parler avec lui ? Certainement à en juger par son regard dur, par la froideur de sa voix. Yohji était véritablement vexé. Mince… Le rouquin s'en voulait encore plus maintenant.

Sans un mot, le blond commença à gravir les escaliers qui allaient le mener à sa chambre. Brusquement, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. L'ancien détective sursauta et fixa Aya qui le tenait.

— Yohji… Pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas te vexer… Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça aussi mal… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi…

Yohji poussa un long soupir puis se tourna vers son compagnon. Il l'observa froidement. Puis doucement, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il retrouvait cette expression que le rouquin aimait chez lui. C'est un léger soulagement qui l'envahit. Malgré tout, il se sentait encore mal, coupable, tant que Yohji ne l'aurait pas rassuré.

— Je ne t'en veux pas Aya… Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à un adorable chaton comme toi…

Le leader des Weiss sursauta. Adorable chaton ? Aya aura vraiment tout entendu. Comment pouvait-on trouver un assassin aussi froid que lui adorable ? C'était inimaginable. Yohji devait être tombé sur la tête pour dire une telle sottise. Le rouquin s'écarta en fronça les sourcils.

— Où as-tu vu que j'étais adorable ?

— Et bien je trouve que lorsque que tu fais ta sale tête de cochons comme maintenant, tu es adorable. Tu ressembles à un petit chat… Ce qui te rend encore plus craquant.

Aya ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ses compliments. Personne ne lui en avait fait ainsi. Il était plus que touché, surtout venant de Yohji. Il savait que c'était sincère. Le rouquin baissa les yeux, intimidé. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de l'ancien détective. Il glissa une main sous le menton de son compagnon et lui releva le visage.

— J'adore quand tu rougis…

Ce nouveau compliment eut pour effet d'accentuer encore plus le rougissement des joues du leader des Weiss. Ceci fit davantage sourire le blond. Le voir ainsi, à la fois surpris et intimidé, rendait le blond réellement heureux. Il était rare qu'Aya laisse transparaître ses sentiments. Yohji ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas l'avoir vu comme ça, pas une seule fois. Brusquement, l'ancien détective reprit une expression sérieuse. Il saisit la main du rouquin et commença à le tirer en direction des chambres. Le cadet surpris, se laissa néanmoins entraîner sans protester. Le plus âgé le conduisit dans sa chambre puis ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il fit ensuite face à son leader. Ce dernier l'observa quelque peu surpris.

— Yohji… Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Le rouquin fut mis au silence par les lèvres impatientes de son amant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Mais il ne put résister à cet échange si doux. Les lèvres de son amant étaient caressantes, tendres, irrésistibles. Au bout de quelques instants, le blond s'écarta. Il observa son compagnon.

— Pardonne-moi Aya… Mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je te désire trop…

Le rouquin sursauta en entendant cela. Il avala difficilement sa salive et son corps se mit à trembler. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme. C'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il ignorait comment s'y prendre.

— Aya… Si tu ne veux pas le faire maintenant, je comprendrai parfaitement… Ce sera dur de me retenir mais je le ferai. Je ne veux pas te brusquer…

Le rouquin fut encore plus surpris par ces paroles. Il devait sincèrement l'aimer pour ne pas vouloir le forcer, pour accepter d'attendre. Cependant, Aya n'avait pas envie de lui résister. Il avait peur mais il se sentait prêt à passer à l'acte avec lui. De plus, il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait aussi envie.

— Aya…

Sans répondre, l'interpellé s'empara des lèvres de son aîné pour le faire taire. Yohji surpris ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser. Mais quelques instants lui suffirent pour reprendre ses esprits et serrer de façon possessive son compagnon dans ses bras. Il approfondit leur échange, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de son futur amant. Doucement, il l'entraîna vers le lit et le fit s'allonger dessus. Le blond s'écarta un peu de lui pour l'observer.

— Es-tu sûr de toi ? Parce que là, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter.

Aya fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Yohji sourit puis repris ses lèvres. Mais, il ne s'y attarda pas. Il glissa dans son cou qu'il commença doucement à dévorer. Il embrassait délicatement la peau, la mordillant de temps à autre pour y laisser une marque rouge qu'il lécha ensuite. Tout en faisant cela, ses mains commencèrent à défaire la chemise de son futur amant. Il la déboutonna lentement, prenant le temps de caresser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il mettait à nu. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur ce torse musclé et pourtant si délicat. Aya frissonna à ce contact. Que c'était agréable… Les mains de Yohji étaient si douces sur lui… Le rouquin sentait d'étranges sensations naître aux creux de ses reins et remonter dans son corps telle une vague. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de bien-être. Encouragé par ce petit son, le blond continua son inlassable visite. Il saisit un téton entre ses lèvres et le taquina du bout de la langue avant de le sucer amoureusement.

Après l'avoir fait lentement durcir, l'ancien détective s'attaqua à son jumeau pour lui faire subir le même sort. Aya gémissait de plaisir. Il se tortillait sous les caresses incessantes de son amant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Comment Yohji faisait-il pour éveiller tant de délice en lui ? C'était si exquis…. Le rouquin ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Satisfait de son effet, le blond continua sa lente descente jusqu'au ventre de son futur amant. Il joua avec la cavité en son centre, y glissant doucement sa langue. Le leader des Weiss posa ses mains sur la chevelure de son amant et appuya sur sa tête. Il voulait qu'il descende plus bas, qu'il atteigne l'objet de ses désirs, qu'il l'aide à assouvir cette envie qui lui brûlait le corps. Amusé par l'impatience de son amant, l'ancien détective céda à la demande muette de son compagnon. Il glissa un peu plus bas et ouvrit doucement son pantalon, massant lentement sa virilité en même temps. Aya gémit de plaisir à ce contact. Il s'impatientait, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Yohji amusé par son empressement, céda une fois de plus. Il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes pâle suivit par le boxer. Il saisit ensuite le membre dressé de son amant et y déposa un tendre baiser en son bout. Le blond donna un petit coup de langue à sa base puis remonta tout le long de la colonne de chair dardée de plaisir avant de l'engloutir complètement. Le rouquin bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Yohji entama de long mouvements de va et vient sur la virilité de son amant, enroulant soigneusement sa langue tout autour. Aya gémissait de plaisir. Ses mains légèrement crispées dans la chevelure de son amant obligeaient ce dernier à accélérer le rythme. L'aîné une fois de plus, donna satisfaction à l'homme de sa vie. Celui-ci se sentait proche de l'extase. Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps, c'était tellement intense. Toutes ces sensations qui s'emparaient de son être, le rendaient brûlant de désir. Hélas, le blond cessa tout brusquement. Le rouquin se redressa en grognant mécontent.

— Yohji !

Le blond ne le laissa pas plus s'énerver. Il s'empara de ses lèvres pour le réduire au silence. Aya ne put résister à cet échange forcé mais, tant aimé. Lentement, Yohji glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant puis les écarta l'un de l'autre. Il se glissa entre elle et ouvrit son pantalon. Il libéra sa virilité de sa prison de tissu avant de la coller contre l'intimité de son cadet. Avec délicatesse, l'ancien détective s'insinua en lui. Le rouquin serra les dents de douleur mais se retint de gémir. Une fois à l'intérieur de son compagnon, le blond demeura sans bouger. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en le fixant, attendant que la souffrance passe.

— Ca va mon chaton ?

— Hm… Ça passe…

L'aîné lui dédia un sourire. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis commença à se mouvoir en lui. Le cadet sépara leurs lèvres pour basculer la tête en arrière. La douleur laissait lentement place à un plaisir sans égale. Les coups de reins du blond propageaient des vagues de plaisirs qui le rendaient fou. Jamais il n'aurait cru éprouver un tel plaisir un jour avec quelqu'un. C'était absolument divin. Les gémissements du leader des Weiss se changèrent en cris d'extase. Il suppliait Yohji d'aller plus loin et plus vite. Il en voulait toujours plus. Aya n'était plus maître de son corps. Son amant non plus ne parvenait plus à se maîtriser. Le blond avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Le plaisir qui en découlait n'avait aucun égal. Au bout de longues minutes, le corps du rouquin se contracta. Le jeune homme jaillit entre leur de ventre en poussant un long cri. Sentant son amant se resserrer autour de sa virilité, l'aîné se libéra à son tour en retenant un gémissement d'extase.

Yohji s'écroula ensuite sur son compagnon, le corps en sueur. Lentement, pour éviter d'écraser ce pauvre Aya, il s'écarta de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés. Les deux hommes regardaient le plafond en silence, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle. Le rouquin tourna légèrement la tête vers son amant.

— Yohji…

— Oui Aya ?

— C'… C'était parfait…

Un magnifique sourire étira les lèvres de Yohji qui se tourna complètement vers son amant. Il lui caressa le torse du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner son amant.

— Pour moi aussi ça l'était. Depuis le temps que j'attendais que toi et moi soyons ensembles… Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé que cela puisse être aussi intense. Tu es un amant merveilleux mon amour.

— Je te renvoie le compliment.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux Weiss. Yohji fixait le rouquin tendrement. Comme il l'aimait. Son cadet avait beau être froid, distant et dur par moment, le blond en était éperdument amoureux. Jamais personne n'avait fait battre son cœur comme lui. Personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Mais Aya ressentait-il la même chose à son égard ? C'était toute la question. Yohji se remit sur le dos et observa le plafond.

— Chaton…

— Hm…

— Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

— Ai-je besoin de répondre à cette question ?

— Je ne suis sûr de rien. Sinon pourquoi t'aurai je posé la question ? »

Le leader des Weiss se tourna vers son amant et l'observa. Ce dernier semblait craindre sa réponse. Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Aya ne comprenait pas… S'il ne l'avait pas aimé, jamais il ne se serait donné à lui. Pourquoi lui avait-il posé cette question ? Avait-il besoin d'être rassuré ? Si tel était le cas alors le rouquin se devait de le faire. Leur amour en dépendait. Il était hors de question qu'il perde Yohji. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Doucement, le cadet se blottit contre le cops chaud du blond.

— Yohji… Tu es le seul pour qui mon cœur bat… Sans toi je ne suis rien… Tu es ma raison de vivre… Celui pour qui je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie. Si tu venais à disparaître, j'en mourrai.

L'ancien détective fixa intensément son amant. Alors il l'aimait donc autant que lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, que son amour ne soit pas à sens unique, qu'il puisse enfin avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un. Cela le transportait de joie. Un magnifique sourire étira les lèvres de Yohji. Il serra son amant dans ses bras.

— Aya… Je t'aime tellement…

— Moi aussi Yohji… Moi aussi… Rien ne pourra nous séparer… Pas même la mort…

Le blond s'écarta un peu pour l'observer. Le regard d'Aya était rempli de douceur et de tendresse. Leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Les deux hommes échangèrent un tendre baiser rempli de douceur, accompagné de douces caresses. C'était pour eux le début d'une longue et tendre histoire que rien ne pourrait entraver…

Un amour sans fin.

Fin


End file.
